


If it makes you happy

by urbanmagician



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbanmagician/pseuds/urbanmagician
Summary: Эмма хочет БДСМ, Эрик старомоден.





	If it makes you happy

**Author's Note:**

> Канон: комиксы или любое другое АУ по отношению к фильму Люди Икс: Первый Класс. Т.е. сцены с удушением кроватью для этих персонажей не происходило.
> 
> Примечание: Самый ванильный БДСМ на свете. Все шутят но на самом деле глубоко несчастны.

— И помни, если ты не захочешь продолжать, ты можешь сказать мне остановиться в любой момент, — сказал Магнето, присаживаясь на край кровати. Он встретил скептический взгляд Эммы и подумал, что стоит добавить: — И я остановлюсь.

Эмма усмехнулась и проверила металлический наручник на прочность. Скоба, крепившая её руку к изголовью, нисколько не сдвинулась.

— О, если мне не понравится, я обязательно скажу, — заверила она. — А ещё я перекинусь, сломаю твою кровать и твои ноги. Гм, или, может, дождусь, пока ты вставишь, и перекинусь тогда... знаешь, какова сила сжатия алмазной пизды, Эрик? Я тоже ещё не замеряла.

Магнето немного изменился в лице. У него была богатая фантазия.   
— Этого достаточно, — сказал он с неудовольствием. — Если что, просто скажи.

— Ну ладно, — Эмма мило улыбнулась и подставила второе запястье, по которому сразу поползла металлическая лента, фиксируя. 

На самом деле, она не чувствовала себя уверенно. Ей хотелось расслабиться, отдаться, но она не до конца доверяла Эрику. И сейчас она давала ему шанс оправдать её надежды или лишиться её доверия навсегда.

Следующая лента погладила Эмму по шее, и она откинула голову, давая ошейнику закрепиться. Тем временем она наблюдала за тем, как Магнето снял шлем, поставил его на столик у кровати и пригладил волосы пятернёй. 

— А это зачем? — спросила Эмма. Она не была уверена, что хочет слышать его мысли. Воспринимать его как человека вообще. Лучше бы это был бездушный манекен, инструмент, о который можно было бы самоудовлетвориться. С одной стороны, это было нечестно по отношению к нему. С другой стороны, поддержка веры в условности этой сессии требовала всё больше ресурсов.

— В нём будет неудобно, — вдруг улыбнулся Эрик, сбросил с плеч уже расстёгнутую рубашку и подтянулся на кровати, оказываясь у Эммы между ног. Она приглашающе раздвинула их и для усиления эффекта закинула одну ногу Эрику на плечо. 

— Мм, ай, — сказал Эрик, когда каблук её белого сапога впился ему в спину.

Эмма фыркнула и вытянула ногу.

— Теперь ты бьёшь меня по заднице. Что-то подсказывает мне, что всё это должно работать иначе, — заметил Эрик.

— Ну так ударь меня сам, — предложила Эмма, приподнимая брови.

— Не хочу, — спокойно ответил он. — Я не люблю насилие. 

На этом она просто рассмеялась ему в лицо.

— Не люблю насилие в постели, — пояснил он невозмутимо. 

— Это не насилие, я ведь согласна, — раздражённо сказала Эмма, сжимая пальцы в кулаки и напрягаясь. — Да и что ты тут делаешь тогда вообще? Или трахай, или не морочь мне голову.

— Что я здесь делаю? Да, хороший вопрос, — задумчиво сказал Эрик, и Эмма успела подумать, что сейчас он встанет и уйдёт — и вот тогда ей придется догнать его и переломать ему ноги, потому что нельзя оставлять даму в таком виде, — но тут она поймала его мысль о том, что она прекрасна, и ему очень хочется найти с ней общий язык.

— Ты не обязан делать то, к чему у тебя душа не лежит, — смягчилась она и ободряющее поелозила сапогом по его спине. — Ну или другие части дела.

— Все мои части тела лежат к тебе, — улыбнулся Эрик. — Хотя этот каламбур уже пора прекратить растягивать, — он повернул голову, и поцеловал её в бедро, над сапогом.

— Тебе вообще пора прекратить болтать, — сказала Эмма, но не сердито. Она чувствовала, что он совершенно честен.

— А тебе — прекратить командовать, — он на секунду оторвался от поцелуев, но затем припал к её коже снова, поднимаясь вверх по бедру, поцелуй за поцелуем.

Эмма выдохнула, наблюдая за изгибами мускулов на его сильной спине. Наконец-то. Её тело начинало реагировать на его тепло, его близость, напрягаться в ожидании того момента, когда он доберется до линии её трусов.

Ожидание не оправдалось. Эрик пропустил трусы и поцеловал её в живот, под краем рёбер, а затем приподнялся и поцеловал в губы. Эмма нетерпеливо обвила его ногами, прихватила зубами за губу, но затем ей пришлось признать, что раз уж она отдала ему бразды правления, то придётся терпеть и то, что сейчас он выбирает никуда не торопиться, а гладить её и целовать.

И когда она сумела признать это и расслабиться, довериться ему, она снова почувствовала возбуждение. Для этого эффекта, как оказалось, даже не обязательно было лезть к ней в трусы. Теперь ей достаточно было почувствовать его губы на своей шее и напрячь скованные руки — резкость его тепла на контрасте со своей беспомощностью. 

Главное было сдерживаться и не транслировать свои ощущения ему. Она не хотела его беспокойства, отношения к себе как к чему-то сломанному, что надо лечить и спасать.  
То, что с ней не всё в порядке, она знала и так. Но почему нельзя просто пережить это в безопасной обстановке, с мужиком, который тебе нравится?

Когда он наконец распустил шнуровку и освободил её груди, прикладываясь губами к соску, она застонала в голос. И продолжала стонать, пока он брал в рот и выпускал, сжимал и вылизывал, игнорировал и звуки, которые она издавала, и то, как она выгибалась и сжимала его ногами. Он просто удерживал её руками, настолько же непоколебимыми, как и оковы, и продолжал сосредоточенно — кто ещё так может, думала Эмма — издеваться над одним соском, затем над другим, пока она не почувствовала, что может кончить от одного этого. Что было бы упущением, учитывая уже натёкшую из неё, как она подозревала, лужу.

Но спустя какую-то вечность он прекратил. Снова приложился раскрасневшимися губами к её губам, пока возился со своими брюками и презервативом. Она страстно вылизывала его рот, тёрлась о его грудь твёрдыми сосками, с удовольствием окуналась в туман желания, который, она чувствовала, застилал и его разум тоже. 

— Просто сдвинь! — хрипло взмолилась Эмма, когда он занялся её трусами, и за это получила первый оргазм, когда он ухмыльнулся и действительно сдвинул — чтобы погладить пальцами.   
Она закричала, вздрагивая всем телом и раздвигая ноги до отказа. Дальше, когда он вошёл в неё, она чувствовала это будто в бреду — настолько, что не сразу поняла — она свободна. Оковы куда-то делись, и, кажется, она всхлипнула или просто захотела это сделать, хватаясь за него полуонемевшими руками, поглаживая, обнимая, лаская. Она ухватывала поцелуй, когда он двигался вперёд, и вздыхала, когда он двигался назад. 

Она была совершенно готова, и он двигался гладко, влажно, горячо и ритмично, и несмотря на то, что один раз она уже кончила, когда он трахал её, это было раем. Второй оргазм довёл её до воя и чёрных пятен перед глазами. К её удобству, вспоминать, как вообще разговаривают, для того, чтобы попросить его остановиться, не пришлось — он и сам напрягся и замер, тяжело дыша ей в шею, а затем из последних сил слез и улёгся рядом, привлекая её в объятия.

Какое-то время она просто лежала, положив свою руку на его, чувствуя его тепло и влажность своей спиной. Она не помнила, когда в последний раз была настолько спокойна и расслаблена. Почему же теперь она доверяла ему и смогла расслабиться? Из-за того, что она дала Эрику власть над собой, и он этим не злоупотребил? Из-за того, что на протяжении секса она чувствовала в нём в первую очередь желание доставить ей удовольствие? 

— Ты сжульничал, — сказала она наконец. 

— Ничего подобного, — ответил он, и она почувствовала его улыбку. — Если я решаю, то я решаю и когда тебя отпустить.

— Хмм. Да, ладно, — протянула она и тоже улыбнулась, теперь удостоверившись, что её разум открыт для него. Пожалуй, он оправдал её доверие, и теперь они могут быть равны. Пусть чувствует её улыбку, её облегчение, то, насколько ей хорошо, и то, насколько ей было страшно и плохо. То, как он справится со всем этим — это следующее испытание. 

— Возможно, в следующий раз мы можем попробовать без... всего этого? — предложил Эрик, и она решила, что он прошёл и этот уровень, а значит, она может ответить: 

— Да.


End file.
